A Different Halloween
by zoteria
Summary: That Halloween It was soppose to be funny but the conflict of Yaya with Kairi was making things complicate, and neither could enjoy the festivities. While Rima and Nagi are doing what they can to help their friends to make up, but between them are more to be said. In the end everything will work out alright? Amuto, Yairi, Rimahiko, Kutau!


**Hey I decide to make this One-shot fro Halloween, but I couldn't post it the 31, but it couldn't be D: **

**This take me 3 days to complete, but finally I finished! I hope you Like... I never ever has write a One-shot before so please be nice, and I neither has write of Shugo Chara so let me know your opinion in Reviews!**

**I don't have any beta reader, so all the mistakes are mine. U_U sorry for that, but again English is not my first language, but I try hard.**

**This FFC also going to have the next couples: Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, Amuto**

**I hope you like it and you let me know what you think about it in your review.**

**Declaimer:**

**I don't own anything. Everything belong to whoever own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE-SHOT<strong>

Yaya look again at the clock up in the wall that was above in the front, wishing that were all ready time for go out of school, she wasn´t paying attention to what the teacher was saying, she even couldn't remember if it was math class or science class, but either way she was eager to just walk out and go straight home, and change and then go out with her friends, because the next day was Halloween and she need to pick a costume. Fast. Because there was no way in hell she will lost the opportunity of free candies.

Nop. Yaya definitely was going to get her candies.

The minutes flow like in slow motion, and Yaya couldn´t hold back a groan, without thinking a hand flow to her right ponytail, even when she was in first year of middle school, Yaya hasn´t change a bit, may with 13 years she was a bit taller, and slim, and her light auburn hair was still in two ponytails with red ribbons, like back in elementary school, but her body was a little less like a child, and bit by bit was becoming one of a teenager, and she was pretty okay with that. Yaya didn´t want to stop begging a baby, and her attitude hasn´t change either, she still the stubborn, happy same Yaya that love sweets.

Her big brown eyes, and all her concentration was in two things... wishing class ended soon, and avoiding the intense glare that Sanjo Kairi was giving her since two hours ago. Why? ´cause Yaya didn´t want to talk to him or see him, and she has been avoiding him the hole week, or how much was possible seems as they study in the same class room and all. So every time class ended she run like all the X eggs were chasing her and were always in some company with someone so Kairi couldn't talk to her alone. Pretty smart if some ask Yaya, so in these days she has been glue to Mashiro Rima, one of her best friends and a student of second year in middle school.

Even her dear Chara, Pepe always save her from a confrontation with the would be samurai and his Chara. Same Chara, was flouting in the air around her head waiting like her friend that the class would be over soon. And like an Angel has been listening her thoughts, the bell rang, and Yaya didn´t wait a second and grab her things and Pepe and ran out of her classroom before Kairi could no anything, like corner her, for example.

Her littler legs carried her to the classroom 2-B, where Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase and Fujisaki Nagihiko were studying, and without knocking or waiting a heartbeat she went inside and stood by the desk of a petite girl with long blonde hair cascading in waves down her back, and beautiful amber eyes, her cute face and close personality attracted the boys, so it wasn´t any surprise to the groups of friends that she have fan-boys, all of them have it actually, fan-boys and fan-girls, even when they weren´t guardians anymore.

Rima took her things with Kusukusu, her chara sitting in her head, and with a wave of her hand to her fellows ex-guardians and a glare to Nagihiko who only smile sweetly at her, she turn around and follow Yaya, in her lips were a tiny smile that was almost missed by the boy with long dark purple hair and honey eyes, almost. Because even when they still argue even and then, they didn´t mean any of it, it was they unique way of giving affection to the other, over the two year since graduation of the middle school, and during those two years in Seiyo Middle School, they became friends, a strange friendship but friends none the less. Nagihiko was the not proclaimed protector of Rima from the boys that were a bit too enthusiastic with the blonde girl. It was an agreement none spoke by the two of them, she will glare at the girls or drop comments to make them go away when they were much a burden and Nagihiko would smile that scary smile of his at them, and they would disappear of sight, some say that some of them wet their pants in one occasion. But neither Rima nor Nagihiko accept or deny that agreement.

Rima's parents now allow more liberty to their daughter, now she was fourteen years old and was a bit more mature, in their opinion. So she just take out her phone and sent a message to her mother with who she was living with, since her parents' divorce a few months after she graduate from elementary school, informing her that she was again going to Yana's house and was probably staying for the night as well. Like many other times before.

Since they graduate elementary, some would thing that Rima and the other would lost contact with their fellows guardians and friends, especially the petit queen, since she never was someone to socialize very often. But to the surprise of everyone Rima and Yaya were the most in contact and they became pretty close friends, even would say that The Ace was the other best-friend of the former Queen. They hangout a lot in the free time, and sleep in other house frecuantly, with Amu, but even when the pink hair girl, was still one of their best friend she wasn´t in much touch as before, because of school and the problem with Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase, her two loves, her lives was kinda like a romance-drama manga.

When Rima got the positive answer from her mother, the two girls that were in a near park at the school, head to the younger one´s house.

—Yaya... — Rima was looking ahead but her attention was in her friend and confident.

—Hmmm...?— Yaya didn´t want to start a conversation yet, she knew what was coming, and didn´t look forward it.

Rima sigh quietly, but press nonetheless because that problem was lasting for too long, and Rima was tired of it, and Yaya begin a coward and always avoid the confrontation that they knew was coming.

—When you're going to talk to him, and stop chicken out every time he´s near you?— she ask with her usual tone of voice, calm and controlled.

Yaya grimace, discomfort forming all over her face. For a few minutes the two of them watch her two charas flying ahead from them playing with each other. Finally the light auburn girl spoke.

—Yaya doesn´t want to face Kairi-kun, Rima-tan!— Yaya wail pounding her feet in the ground, not facing the blonde.

—Yaya, you can´t just run forever, you know?—Rima glare at her.

—It´s just... Yaya is not ready. Can we talk about it later? When Yaya gets home with Rima-tan?—Yaya, was obviously want to postpone it for later.

—Okay... but you're not getting away with it! You maybe can do it to Sanjo-san, but certainly not to me!

Yaya were going to arguer but they already were at her house, so wisely they shut up, until they were safety at the light auburn house.

## ##

#

#

#

#

## ##

Sanjo Kairi, class president, student number one of first year, and ex-guardian, was frustrated. One week, Yuiki Yaya, the girl that has become one of his best friends during the two years that he's been studying with her, and spend much time with, has been avoiding him, for ONE HOLE WEEK! The girl that was so happy and like to babble like crazy, and is super fanatic of sweet threats, who is the most sweet and innocent soul in the word was avoiding him!

Why? Kairi wasn't sure... he has an idea, but wasn't completely sure if was that or something else, with Yuiki Yaya you'll never know for sure. It was so annoying and he was getting angrier with each day that pass by without a word from her. He was so used to have her by his side babbling nonsense and keeping his company for so long, even when there were times he has wish that she just stop and leave him alone, eventually he realize that her company has made him more open with others, just a bit but it was a change, and she always has been able to bring happiness with her and could brightened even the most dark day.

—Hey Kairi... are you thinking about it again?— Ask musashi suddenly.

Kairi reluctantly nodded his head, a frown in his forehead. That problem was eating him alive, he almost couldn't study properly because of it!

—Hey there, Sanjo-san!— call a male voice that he immediately recognize as one of the ex-guardians, more one of the others Jack.

Kairi turn around and could see Fujisaki Nagihiko walking toward him with his basketball uniform on, his hair was pull into a low ponytail in the base of his neck, the former Jack's hair was like back in elementary school, long and silky, even when his fisic has change some, he still wear his hair the same. Nagihiko, has become taller was still slim but with more broad shoulders, and with the same kind and calm personality. Kairi has been able to find a friend in him, same with Tadase and Kukai, they hangout a lot lately and he was greatfull, because he didn't have much friends.

—Hello, Fujisaki-san... I see that you came from practice with your team— Point out Kairi, relaxing a bit, a little smile touching his lips.

Nagihijo chuckle with good humor, smiling at the other Jack and his chara, who give a small nod as a welcome, Rhythm who was with him at that moment just smile and say *Yoh*, Temary just bow down.

—So do you, Sanjo-san— say Nagihiko, pointing at the kendo uniform that the spectacles boy was wearing.

Both Nagihiko and Kairi were part of one school club.

—Hai— nod kairi, he didn't know if asking him or no, since the boy knew Yaya before him, so maybe he will be able to tell him something about his probles.

—Is something the matter, Sanjo-san?— ask Nagihiko, seen as he seem in deep thought, even when he was well aware of the situation the Jack wasn't giving away anything, that wasn't his style.

—Hai... Do you know why the Ace... I mean Yaya-chan has been avoiding me lately?— even when he was a bit ashamed asking other but the girl herself, Kairi was determined to know what was going on.

Ah! Nagihiko thought, so finally the former Jack have has enough of the little girl ignoring him, and couldn't stand it anymore. Good, now things were going to be interesting, especially when he himself was almost sure one hundred percent of what was bothering Yaya the hole time.

—Sorry Sanjo-san, i just have guess but nothing for sure, Yaya-chan is a complex girl sometimes, am sure you have notice by now that... Just Kukai may be able to tell what happen with her, seen as he was her most important male friend since I can recall... — Nagihiko didn't miss the dark shadow that past promptly in the younger, but didn't say a thing, 'cause as fast as it came it was gone, if wasn't a observant as he is, probably has miss it.

Kairi wasn't happy with what Nagihiko was saying, a strange feeling pass through him at the mention of Souma Kukai, the other former Jack, but he quickly dismiss it.

—Rima-chan is the other person that I can think about, that most probably knows about it— Add Nagihiko, crossing his arms in front of his chest. —But she wouldn't tell, not even Amu-chan.

Kairi sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get an answer from him, and thinking about asking Mashiro Rima, was out of the question.

## ##

#

#

#

#

## ##

—So... —Rima start, sitting in the bed of Yaya, arms cross in fron of her chest, glaring at her friend.

—What costume Rima-tan would like to wear?

The blonde role her eyes, but nonetheless answer.

—I was thinking of a ghost... but I'm not sure.

—Awww Yaya doesn't know what to wear! Let's call Amu-chi and Utau-chi and see what they going to wear tomorrow night!— nor has she ended saying that, and she got her phone and start texting the others.

—If am not wrong there's the Halloween party of the school, that Tasase-kun has planned with the others president of class... are we going to assist to that one too?— ponder Rima, while watching Kusukusu and Pepe play in the aire.

—Eh... — Yaya wasn't sure, because Kairi was definitely going to be there seen as he was one of the organizers. —So... you and Nagi, eh?— Yaya try to change the subject, knowing that she was the only one who knew about Rima's crush.

Rima's cheeks flushed bright red, and then furrowed her brow.

—B-baka! There's nothing between me and that cross-dress!— She babble stuttering a bit.

Yaya give her sly grin, that has learn from Ikuto, and jump up from her spot in the chair of her desk, and sit down next to her friend, fluttering her eyelashes eyeing her directly.

—Then why are you're cheeks like an red apple? C'mon, Rima-chi! I've see the looks that you two exchange, and the way he looks at you when he knows you're not seeing him, and same to you when he's not looking!— When Rima look at her with doubt, Yaya just smile. —Yaya doesn't know what that's mean, but Yaya has see her parents look at each other like that! And Yaya's parents are together, so that's mean that you two should be together too!

Rima just stare at the little girl that was still too innocent to notice that what she was talking about was love, not that the blonde girl believe that Nagihiko has given her _those looks._ That was impossible, even when they has become good friends, and he finally has reveal to Amu and the others that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were the same person, it was hilarious that he has done it in the wedding of Nikaido-sensei and Sanjo-san. But everyone has forgive him very quickly and move on with it.

The thing was that Rima over the time spend with him over the years has develop a likening of the boy of long purple hair, that eventually became a crush on him. She like his hair it was so silk and long, the way he move with grace because of his year in dance lessons, his wonderful honey colored eyes that were a shade darker than hers, and were usually calm and nice, but she knows very well that Nagihiko mustn't be taken lightly because of his appearance, and just because he was polite and nice with everyone doesn't mean that he was a passive person.

And Rima knew that firsthand, when after six months of begin studying in first year of Seiyo Middle School, one day after class the blonde girl has been give order by a teacher to take care of some things and she was watering the flowers when it happen.

_-Flashback-_

_Rima has nearly finished with the job asked for one of her teachers, consisting in watering the flower in the backyard and were near the basketball court and where other activities takes place when out of nowhere someone has corner the petite blonde to a wall, scaring her to no end. It was one of the seniors that were going to graduated that year, and he has been twice strong than her, so her weak attempts to free herself hasn't work... that has never happen to her before and Rima was very scare, so out of fear she start to cry ignoring all the attempts that the guy made to quiet her, his hands in her shoulders shaking her hard to make her stop crying, his fingers digging in her soft skin leaving dark marks._

_And suddenly the pressure in her was gone, and next thing that she knew was that Nagihiko was in front of her and the aggressor was in the floor. Rima couldn't hold back the relieve that she felt when she recognize him and without notice she then found herself holding his arm with both hands, trembling and with tears rolling down his cheeks, she unconsciously seeking his contact for comfort._

—_If you dare to touch so much as a single hair of her head again, I assure you, you'll be sorry— his voice was calm but it has a edged hard and cold that the petite girl has never hear before in him._

_When she has see his face, it wasn't the same kind and friendly, his eyes were death serious and his mouth was pursed in a thin line. Rima was aware for the first time since she knew him that Nagihiko was actually a guy and that he could act like one if it was necessary. It was the first time her heart beat fast for him. And since it has only beat that way for him._

_They never hear again of the aggressor, thank goddess._

_After the conflict Nagihiko has take Rima to parfait to cheer her up. They never again speak of the incident, but since then Nagihiko has silently declare his protector._

_-End of flashback-_

—Earth to Rima-tan!— exclaim Yaya seen as her friend has been deep in thought for some time now.

—Eh?— Rima mutter coming back from her memories. And then blush again.

—Ah! Rima-tan was thinking in Nagi! Yaya knew it!— Yaya giggle happily hugging her friend.

—Mou! Yaya!— but before she could say anything else, Yaya's phone ring.

Grabbing her phone from the bed, Yaya see that was a massage from Amu and Utau, saying that both were going to go purchase they costume in a few hours in the mall. So both girl decide to follow the example of their friends and join them.

Later that night, the two girls fall in bed exhausted from the tired day of shopping. But satisfy with what all got from the shop.

—Goodnight, dechu— Say Pepe, going to sleep in her egg.

—Yay, Goodnight Rima, Yaya— Kusukusu mutter doing the same as her companion.

—Nights— say at the same time both girls.

A few minutes pass before any of them dare to speak.

—Yaya... you should talk with Sanjo-san tomorrow and fix this mess— say Rima from her futon in the floor beside Yaya's bed.

—Yaya want to be okay with Kairi-kun too, Rima-tan... but... It's just... Yaya's so scare!— exclaim the girl, hugging her pillow toward her chest.

The blonde pop in her elbows and look at the little girl, with concern in her amber eyes.

—Scare? Why, Yaya?

—Because Yaya doesn't want Kairi-kun to stop begin her friend and Yaya's hurt when she think about Kairi-kun mad at Yaya!— the little girl look at her friend with terrified eyes, her eyelashes were humid. —It's not fair! It wasn't Yaya's fault!

Rima sit in the border of Yaya's bed and promptly hug her, stroking her hair.

—But begin in the dark about what he think is not helping you at all, Yaya... you must confront him and if he doesn't believe you and you're innocence, then he's just not worth it!— when she saw the hurt look in her face, Rima sigh. —But I believe that Sanjo-san it's not that stupid... I'm sure this is some misunderstanding... so please talk to him.

—Yaya will try...

With that the two girls fall asleep.

## ##

#

#

#

#

## ##

Next day was Saturday and the girls, Utau, Amu, Yaya and Rima decide that all will meet at Utau's apartment to get ready at four o'clock in the afternoon. So all day until that hour, Rima was convincing Yaya to talk to Kairi, 'cause the little girl chicken out every five minutes. In the end the two friends leave Yaya's house to Utau's, still arguing with their charas flouting behind them, talking between them.

Once there all girls began to put on their costume. Utau's has chosen a butterfly, she has big wings of butterfly in black, blue and purple, the top was a black strapless shirt ending above her bellybutton, all cover in shiny diamond, then it was her shorts that were purple, with sparkles in the borders, and with that were a high thigh stocks in black with blue with a high heels black boots.

Amu chose an elf costume, with pointy ears, a turtleneck shirt without sleeve, green with gold, her bellybutton was visible too, and her skirt was in the same colors, with brown boots, and a bow and arrows to complete the costume.

Rima has chose a witch costume, a pointy black hat, a dress with long sleeve, that ended above her knees, with a big orange tie at the back, dark thigh stocks and black boots. With it came a broom.

Finally Yaya has chose a maid-rabbit costume. Fluffy white ears, a pink dress that ended a bit below the thigh with a white apron, in the back was a white fluffy tail, high white thigh socks, and black shoes.

Each one of the girls has a bag in which they will collect the candies and with everything ready they left the apartment and went for their candies. They will meet with the boys in the school later that day. The few hours that they spent doing trick or treat were very funny and everyone have fun even the charas. But in the end, it was time to go the Halloween Party in Seiyo Middle School, and Yaya was the most scare of all, and she try to slow down all she could but in the end they manage to the party. They arrive there at the seven o'clock.

—Okay Girls, we are here!— Amu say with her usual good nature, smiling a little.

—Yay! Finally some fun and food!—say Ran, jumping in the air.

—Lets go and have some fun, minna!— command Iru, and immediately the charas were nowhere to be seen.

—Oh... so this is a school party? It's interesting I guess— mutter Utau, watching everything surrounding them.

The school gym was decorated with skeletons, pumpkins, ghost, witches and others things resembling Halloween, the colors were mostly orange and black, with white. There were spider web, coffin like tablets, balloons and tapes adorning the site. With a lot of food and drinks, no alcohol of course.

—Yo, gakis!— say someone from behind them.

When they turn around they were pretty surprise to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto standing there, with his sly grin posted in his face, he was wearing a costume of a pirate very like the his transformation with Yoru.

—IKUTO?

—ONII-SAN?

Both Utau and Amu cream at the same time, very surprise. Rima and Yaya just blink and bow down, in greeting.

—I just think that would be fun to pass by and see what this was about— he shrug like that was the most normal thing, especially if you were traveling the world with a orchestra.

—Yeah right... —Amu say, rolling her eyes, she wasn't sure if she love Tadase or Ikuto and every time she was with one of them her heart would skip a beat and go crazy, very much like now.

—Don't worry Amu, I'll make for all the time I was away— his sly grin didn't disappear, if so it became more large. And suddenly Ikuto took Amu by the waist with his arms and disappear into the crowd.

—Mou! Onii-san!— and with that Utau too left, leaving the two friend alone.

A few minutes of silence past between the two, before they burst out laughing hard. Once they regain control over their giggles, they went to the coffin tables for something to eat. It has been already an hour and Yaya was begin to relax thinking that she wouldn't see Kairi that night, so she didn't have to talk to him like she promise she would do it to Rima if they saw him at the party, and Yaya was really starting to enjoy the candies and all, when talking to Rima about something funny that happened in class a few days before, when she caught from the corner of her eye, a figure that was familiar to her.

And when she turn to see better all her body frozen in the spot. There walking toward them was Sanjo Kairi, dressing in large black coat that covered almost his whole body except his hands and face, he still wear his glasses, and behind them his bright blue eyes were glowing with determination, in one hand was holding a large scythe, and for some reason Yaya legs start trembling like Jell-O.

It wasn't until the moment that Yaya notice how near he was to them that she realized two things, one that he was dressed like The Death, and two that he was definitely coming to meet them, her specially. And she did what has been doing all week, Yaya turn around and run, she run as fast as she could and as far away as her legs could carry her. Ignoring all around her but the heartache that usually strike her chest when she was saw him or was near him these days.

## ##

#

#

#

#

## ##

All day Kaira was angry and sad, because Yaya didn't pick his calls or answer his message, and 'cause she still was ignoring him, badly. It was frustrating and hurt places he didn't know that could hurt that way, the confusion and concern... it was driving him insane. All the situation was maddening. Trying to forget a bit about all, Kairi with Musashi, his chara went to the school to help with the last things to do for the party, and there he found that Hotori Tadase was helping too with other students.

When was five on the afternoon all the staff students went to the showers that they usually were used after deport and everyone prepare with their costume. And that include him, that chose to wear something light and easy to move in, so he opted for The Death. Tadase was wearing the costume of a knight from Europe.

A few hours in the party and Kairi was already bored, but like the day before Fujisaki Nagihiko found him lost in his thought.

—Hey, Sanjo-san! This is becoming a habit between us, eh?— Nagihiko smile good nature like always. —By the way, I like you're choice of costume... it match your mode, ne?

Kairi turn around and nod in greeting and to affirm the last comment that the basketball player has say. His blue eyes noted that his companion was wearing a costume too, a dark suite with a white and a white too tied, with a large black coat that in the inside was crimson like the blood, and the obvious fangs that shine in his perfect teeth were frankly kinda creepy but look nice in him, with his long hair and pale complexion the picture were adequate.

—Thank you, Fujisaki-san, yours as well is impressive, I like it— Kairi comment seriously.

Nagihiko chuckle quietly, then he notice that the green hair boy with spectacles was looking around, and he could barely hold back a laugh.

—They not here yet.

Kairi inmediatly turn to look at him, with a question writhed all over his face.

—Eh?— was all that he could mutter.

—Yaya-chan and the girls, they not here yet, there in the way.

Kairi gape, then furrow the brow.

—How did you know that? And did you knew that I was thinking about her?— Kairi wasn't all that comfortable with the topic of conversation, but he need to know.

—Amu-chan send me a message a few minutes ago 'cause Tadase isn't answering his phone— he comment looking around too.

—Souka... — Kairi nod.

Both were silent for some minutes, each one in lost in their own thought, but suddenly Nagihiko snap out of his.

—Hey Sanjo-san... — when he got the attention of his friend, Nagihiko point out with his finger a place far way, near the coffin tablets, where two littler figures were standing chatting between them. —I think that that's Rima-chan and Yaya-chan...

No sooner had he finished speaking, when Kairi was almost half across the way to were the two girls where. And this time Nagihiko actually laugh aloud, not caring the weir looks that the people were giving him. The situation was damn hilarious.

Kairi was taking in all her, her hair, her dress and the beauty smile she was giving the blonde girl, not him. And that made him more determinate to found out what was wrong and fix it, because he want Yaya back, he want her sweet smile for himself and he want hear her laugh aloud with something he didn't understand but for her was obvious.

And in the next second their eyes lock together, prisoner from the other, and he thought that maybe this time they will talk and they will come back to normal, but within seconds she look away and ran. Like the others time. And he felt deeply hurt and rejected. He didn't knew he was standing beside Mashiro Rima looking at the place where she had left until the blonde spoke.

—Aren't you going to go after her?— she was looking at him blankly.

He shook his head.

—She just gonna run every time I'll try to approach her...

—So are you saying that you just gonna let her go so easily? That you're not going to fight for her the way you should?— Rima was getting angrier by the moment. So she played her last card. —Where is your Samurai code then? Are you just a coward then? Is she not enough important to you?

Kairi snap out from his dark thought at her harsh words, but they give him courage and put him in the right way.

—You're right, Mashiro-san... Yaya is the most important person to me, and I'm not going to give up now... — and without anymore words he went after her.

—Mou... finally... baka...— Rima mutter with a tiny smile in her lips.

—I'm sure that they will solve their problem tonight, ne Rima-chan?— whisper Nagihiko in her ear, making her yelp in surprise. He chuckled, amused by her reaction.

—N-nagihiko!— Rima grumble, furrowing her brow a little, glaring at him from below, because even when both of them have grown-up a little she was still pretty petite, and her head was barely reaching his shoulder. —You baka!

He just grin at her, showing his two fang making her blink surprised.

—A vampire? Really?— even when she say that with a bored tone of voice, inside was fighting a blush, because he look gorgeous and handsome with his costume, and that fans in him just make him look deadly amazing. She lost her fight and her cheeks became a lovely shade of red.

Nagihiko just give her a broad grin, his eyes sparkling brightly. He was flattered that he has been able to make her blush, after all making her react to his presence was something that he take pleasure of, knowing that he was the only one that could do that to her made him proud.

—They will be okay... don't worry too much, Rima-chan— Nagihiko mutter smiling kindly, looking the way that the two fellow ex-guardians have taken.

—I hope so... Sanjo Kairi is a baka! Letting her go like that... mou!— She growled, then sigh, shaking her head.

—Yes, indeed... I will never let Rima-chan get away from me like that, he is just hopeless sometimes— Nagihiko say still smiling softly the way the pair has go.

—N-nani?!— exclaim the blonde, her face all red like an apple.

Nagihiko turn his head around and now focus on the petite blonde, his gaze serious and determinate, but with a sparkle of kindness and something else entirely that Rima didn't recognize.

—It's true Rima-chan, I never let you keep me apart from you if I can helped... —The stunned expression in her face just make him smile more kindly, he put his hands in his pockets and then say lovingly. —That's because, Rima-chan it's the most important person to me.

Rima was speechless by his words, her heart was beating so hard and fluttering at the same time, the sincerity in his words has reach her, somehow she knew that he wasn't laying. For the first time she has to face the feelings that the blonde has for the boy in front of her, her hands were trembling, and Rima wanted to run just like Yaya has done, but there was something keeping her glue to the place, and it was probably his gaze, the tenderness in it.

Putting together all her courage, Rima look at him directly, even when she could felt her body tremble with nerves, Mashiro Rima wasn't a coward. He look at her curious, clearly he wasn't expecting a response and that made her want the more to give him one. But the words didn't want to flow out of her mouth, so right now she look like a fish out of the water.

—Rima-chan doesn't have to say anything, just begin by your side is enough for me— Nagihiko didn't want to upset her, he just has say what he said because he feel like it.

That did it. She just blurted out what was on her mind and heart, closing her eyes while do in it.

—Nagihiko no Baka!— Rima shout blushing hard. —Y-you too... You too are the most important person to me! It doesn't matter if am sad or angry, Nagihiko always made me feel happy, you made me smile... that's why... that's why... I don't want to be apart from you!

Nagihiko was speechless for a few seconds. Never in his most wild dreams he has dare to think that she will feel the same way! But she did. Kami-sama help him, she feel the same way! And he just couldn't stop himself, the way she was standing there, eyes shut, cheeks flustered and hands into fists. It was too damn cute! Without giving himself time to think it twice, Nagihiko embrace the petite blonde dressed like a witch, making her drop her hat in the process. The lights were dim because of the party so that give them more privacy, so no curious eyes were spying on them. Her body warm against his, give both a sense of belonging. Their hearts were beating at the same time, like there were one. The arms of each other were around their beloved one, enjoying the feeling of the person most important to them.

—I never dream Rima-chan will feel the same about me... But am glad, even if you get mad at me for some reason or so I always gonna make it right for you... —Nagihiko was going to continue ramble but Rima stop him.

—Mou, Nagihiko! Shut up already!— with that she take his coat with both hands taking him toward her, and getting on tiptoes put her lips on his to making him stop talking. That was her first kiss.

And Nagihiko return the kiss with his own feelings for her, to both was like hours, but in reality were just a few seconds, a wonderful seconds nonetheless. The part for air, both lightly flushed. And he couldn't contained himself seen her face.

—Rima-chan is so Kawaii!

—S-shut up, baka!— the blonde hide her red face in his chest, if it were another person who has said that, she definitely would be pissed, but begin him she could let it go, because it didn't sound bad when he say it.

## ##

#

#

#

#

## ##

Yaya slow down near the garden of the school, her lugs and legs could not continue at that pace, she need to catch her breath, and slow her beats before her chest exploded in a thousand pieces. With her back to the tree and slid down, breathing hard, and with her eyes close, her knees to her chest. She just didn't want to face him and then find out that he despise her for something she didn't do. Her feelings were too mess up. And thinking about him just make it worse.

She didn't know how many time has passed, eventually Yaya take out her bunny ears, and put it aside, her hair down from her usual two ponytail, was moving with the wind and bit by bit her breath and heart were almost back to normal... but her thought all the time was filet with thought of him and only him. Why? Yaya ask herself confuse and hurt somehow, why was she thinking of him? Finally she decide to go back to her house, she wasn't in the mode to continued with the party not even candies could cheer her up. Decide she was going to get up but for some reason she look ahead, and her breath got caught in her throat... right there, panting hardly and looking at her was Sanjo Kairi.

Before Yaya could so much as to get up against the tree, Kairi has cornering her against the tree with her arms in each side of her head, blocking all exits for her to go away. And she was so trapped, her heart beating out of control and her body trembling with mixed emotions, sadness, happiness, anger, relief... fear. She could not force herself to look at him in the eyes, she couldn't run this time.

—Yaya-chan... enough... you can't run now... I will not allow it anymore!— He say, panting a bit for all the run he has made to find her in that big damn school. But she wasn't looking at him, and that made him angry and hurt. But when he speak his voice as tinted with rage. —Why...? Why have you been avoiding me?

But she only shake her head, not looking at him at all.

—Why?! Tell me!— he didn't mean to shout at her, but all the hurt and confusing feelings of the week were finally getting out, and he couldn't stop himself.

When he yell at her, it brake her. The tears roll down her cheeks and Yaya slid down again, hugging her knees with her arms and putting her head in it, sobbing.

—Y-Yaya don't want Kairi to hate Yaya!— she say while crying, her voice shaking. —It wasn't Yaya's fault! He trick Yaya... Yaya didn't know what he was doing until he did it! And then... and then... —She just sobbed more, rubbing her hand to try and stop the tears, but failing.

Kairi was confuse. He wasn't understanding a bit of what she was saying. All his anger has vanished when he first hear her cry. Kneeling in front of her, he try to make sense of her babbling.

—What are you talking about, Yaya-chan? I don't understand...

She try to calm herself, her body trembling by the sobs.

—When Yaya... was at school last Friday... Yaya was going to the teachers office to leave some papers that a teacher has make Yaya take because Kairi-kun wasn't around when the teacher has search for you— Her voice was low and hurt, but Kairi was starting to get all the pieces of the puzzle, and it wasn't making him any happy. Not a bit. —So... Yaya take the papers and go to where Yaya was told to leave them, when she encounter that in the office was someone, Yaya first think that it was Kairi-kun, but when Yaya came near it wasn't...

_-Flashback-_

_Yaya has enter the room, and was a person and she felt happy because she thought that it was her friend Kairi, and make her way toward him, and when she came near him, shout aloud._

—_Kairi-kun, hello!_

_But the person that turn around wasn't her friend. Confuse she cocked her face to the side, she notice that he has some papers in his hands that try to hide, and she was very curious._

—_Who are you? What are you doing?_

_Before she could comprehend what was happening, she found herself begin pushed to the nearest wall sharply, making her squeal. The papers were flying everywhere, and some chairs has fallen loudly to the floor. His hand was over her mouth, covering it and not letting her make another sound that will alert someone. Yaya was scare and start kicking him to make him let her go, but his grip only hardened. He was taller and strong than her so the girl couldn't free herself._

_Fortunately a teacher that was coming that way hear the noises that they had made and enter the room before something else could had happen. The same teacher that has made Yaya take the papers there and both of them, Yaya and the boy ended in the principal's office. _

_The boy has deny everything and say that Yaya was the one who want to steal the result of the next exams and he just had try to stop her. But the teacher that made her take the papers speak the truth about her begin there and that it was the other student the one that has try to steal the answers of the next exam and Yaya just have been in the wrong time at the wrong place. So she went unpunished._

_But when she leave the principal office the event has been scattered all over the place and has twisted making her look like the culprit, and some students were looking at her with distrust. Worried that her friends would believe that lie and she has go to talk to them, and was relief that nobody has believe that... so when she made her way to her classroom, she found that Kairi was standing in the door, talking to one of the girls that has been giving Yaya bad looks, and in that instant she smile evilly at the petite girl and then turn to leave. Leaving Yaya frozen in the spot._

_And then Kairi has turn around and had look at her, for a second his expression has been calm and kind like always, but then his brow has furrowed and his eyes has become cold, shocking her. And Yaya think that Kairi has believe the lies because earlier that day Yaya has complain about that it would be easier if she has the answers to the next exams. For that she thought that he believe all... and hate her, 'cause he was a person with honor and doing the right thing was something he believe in._

_Feeling her heart break Yaya has enter the classroom without talking to him, and since then has been avoiding him. Because she couldn't affront his hated words._

-_End of Flashback_-

Kairi was shocked. Yaya has believe that he was angry with her and that he hate her because of some stupid lie? A lie he never believe in?

—Yaya-chan... — His tone was tender when he spoke again, but she didn't notice.

—Kairi-kun is too important to Yaya! Yaya couldn't stand begin hated by him!— she cry, hiccupped a bit, before carry on. —The thought of Kairi-kun mad with Yaya made her heart hurt... the pain is unbearable... Yaya's heart hurt too much! She want that to stop! Yaya want Kairi-kun back!

Kairi do the only thing he could think about at the time, he embrace her tightly, closing his eyes thinking that thing would been solve earlier if he had try harder to make her talk to him! For the first time in a week his heart and mind were at peace.

—Kairi-kun...?— Yaya mutter against his chest, her cheeks reddening from the contact.

—I never believe that lie, Yaya-chan! I'll never believe something bad about you, I always trust in your innocence— he whisper ageist her hair, that smell like strawberries and candies.

—Kairi-kun isn't mad at Yaya?— her confusion was evident in her voice.

He chuckled under his breath.

—Of course not!

Puzzled she moved away a bit from him, razing her gaze until it met his, her lashes were humid with tears.

—Then why Kairi-kun look at Yaya that time with such coldness? Yaya don't understand!— she wail pouting with her pink and soft lips.

Without thinking it consciously, he lift a hand and he stroked her cheek clearing the trail of tears from her face, her skin was soft and warm. His eyes became serious and hard, before he speak.

—I was furious, yes... but no with you, never with you Yaya-chan— she mutter softly, eyeing her... her face puzzled and so adorable. —That girl did tell me the rumor, but I despise it... however, I couldn't stop thinking about it and when I saw you standing in the aisle looking at me... it made me thought that I wasn't there to protect you from harm, and... I wished that I could be there to make him feel sorry for so much as daring to touch you that way! I was feeling the need to find him and beating up for what he did to you!

She smile a little to him.

—Don't worry Kairi-kun... Kukai did that after he found out!— she giggle smiling larger at him.

And again the same feeling of before at the mention of Souma Kukai made him want to break something. Without noticing he hug her more tightly to his body.

—I want to be the one to do it! I want to be the only one to protect Yaya-chan, not Souma-san!— Kairi say, his brow furrowed and his lips in a fine line.

—Eh?— Yaya's cheeks blush at his words. Eyes huge.

—It's because I like Yaya-chan!— Now his cheeks were a faint pink, but his eyes were determinate and held his feelings for her there. —For awhile now I been in love with Yaya-chan... but I didn't realize until now... when you mention Souma-san, it made my burn with jealousy, because it made me think that you like him the most!

—Eh?!— Yaya exclaim, her face burning bright red.

—I know is childish but I can't stop myself for feeling like this...

—No!— Yaya say shaking her head, but a determinate gaze in her face. —It isn't childish! Yaya too... Yaya too feel butterflies in her tummy and her heart beat like crazy when she's near Kairi-kun... and when Kairi-kun touch Yaya, it made her feel weir and happy and nervous at the same time!... is that what Kairi-kun feel when he sees Yaya or is near her?— She was biting her lip, but she didn't avert her gaze from his.

—Yes... It exactly like that.

She smile the sweetest smile ever, and then hug him tightly, resting her face in his chest.

—Yaya want Kairi-kun to hug Yaya all the time! Kairi-kun is so warm and it made Yaya feel safe and happy!— She whisper, closing her eyes .

Kairi was relief that she feel the same way for him, and even when her words make him blush and couldn't deny the fact the he was happy, and was enjoining the feeling of her in his arms, and just for a bit more he will be like that, just the two of them.

## ##

#

#

#

#

## ##

—Hey, guys... have you seem the others?—Ask Tadase looking around the hole party, trying to find his friends.

—No, bro, sorry, I've haven't seen them in a while, no idea where is everyone— say Souma Kukai, hugging the waist of his girlfriend, Hoshina Utau.

—I lost track on them since Onii-san run away with Amu back then— Utau shrug, eating a lollipop, and resting against her boyfriend.

Nagihiko and Rima who just have arrive, smile, more like Nagihiko grin and she just lift her lips a bit. And their friends look at them suspiciously.

—I have a feeling that wherever Sanjo-san and Yaya-chan are they're fine— commented Nagihiko, crossing his arms in his chest, a broad grin in his handsome faces.

—And I'm sure Amu is somewhere here giving Ikuto a piece of her mind, nothing to worry about— Rima just stare blanckly at them, but in her eyes they could see a sparkle.

—Why I have a feeling that you two know more than let show?— Tadase was frowning lightly his brow. They were looking too innocent for his liking.

Their Charas, with Musashi and Pepe were grinning broadly at them, because they know all of what was happening but didn't speak a bit, letting their humans companions know in their own time was more funny.

—So... you two are now together?— ask Kukai with a sly grin, watching Nagihiko's hand holding Rima's.

Nagihiko manage to maintain a cool face, but Rima wasn't that lucky, her cheeks immediately burn with red and turn her face around embarrassed.

—N-none your business— Rima pouting her lips, but didn't let go of his hand, but holding it tightly.

Nagihiko chuckle, but didn't say anything. The both share a tender look that didn't pass unnoticed by their friends.

Things were going to be very interesting from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... here it is! i hope you have enjoin it! please let Reviews! I want to know what you guys think about it! :3<strong>

**Here are a titlle translation of some Japanese words:**

**Yoh: expression of greeting**  
><strong>Hai: yes<strong>  
><strong>Baka: stupid<strong>  
><strong>Mou: c'mon<strong>  
><strong>Minna: everyone<strong>  
><strong>Gakis: brat<strong>  
><strong>Ne: hey<strong>  
><strong>Souka: I see<strong>  
><strong>Nani: what<strong>  
><strong>Kami-sama: God<strong>  
><strong>Kawaii: cute<strong>


End file.
